


if you need me i'll be there

by LesbianShipsAF



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, jake and amy - Freeform, me too episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 22:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianShipsAF/pseuds/LesbianShipsAF
Summary: one shot about the metoo episodeAmy has a panic attack and Jake calms her down.





	if you need me i'll be there

“ _Evidence room now,”_ Jake saw the text come up on his phone. He knew something was wrong. Jake could feel his heart pumping faster and faster in his chest as his mind wandered to all the possible worst case scenarios.

 

As soon as Jake opened the door he could hear Amy breathing, hyperventilating actually. Jake rushed to his wife’s side. Since they had been together he had walked her though a fair amount of panic attacks. They didn’t happen all the time but Jake had learned how to calm her down pretty effectively by now.

 

Amy was pacing back and forth breathing shallow and panicked. Jake stopped her pacing and held her arms.

 

“Look at me,” he said. She looked at him and he noticed the tears streaming down her cheeks and staining her shirt.

 

“Everything is going to be okay. I’m here. We can work this out together but you have to breathe,” Jake instructed.

 

Amy looked him down in the eyes and focused on his words. She felt much safer now that he was here. Hearing his voice always helped her to calm down. Jake lead Amy through some deeps breaths until she was breathing semi- normal again. They sat together in the evidence room while Amy slowed her breaths. Amy was resting her head on Jake’s shoulder. He had his arm around her and was rubbing small circles on her skin.

 

Jake knew that Amy would tell him what was bothering her when she was ready so he waited and tried his best to being a calming presence in the room.

 

“This is stupid.” Amy whispered breathing the silence. Before Jake could object she continued.

 

“I was too excited about the new captain. I must have given him the wrong idea. He has just worked on so many great cases, I was excited.” Amy paused for a moment. Jake was confused. He had an idea of where this was going but prayed he was wrong.

 

“He…he grabbed me… my ass. I was so surprised I turned around and then he kissed me.” Amy’s voice was shaky as she continued. “I told him to stop and he didn’t. I pushed him away and ran out of there so fast.”

 

Jake could feel anger rising up inside of him. “He is not going to get away with this.”

 

“I’m okay.” Amy put her hand on Jake, to reassure him she was fine. “Please don’t do anything. It is hard enough as a female Sargent. I don’t need you to go crazy over this for me. Female officers who make allegations like this don’t get promoted. I want to be captain one day. I am not going to let him take that away from me.”

 

Jake was furious. That someone would do this to his wife and that he might get away with it but he had to keep it together for her.

 

“Holt is commissioner now. He can help. You aren’t in this alone. You are an amazing detective and an amazing Sargent. People will believe you.” Jake stopped talking, he didn’t want to pressure Amy into doing anything she wasn’t comfortable with.

 

“I’ll think about it. Can you just hold me for now?” Amy asked.

 

Jake pulled her close. She felt safe in his arms and wished they could stay like t

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Let me know what you think!


End file.
